


我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

by Eight8



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eight8/pseuds/Eight8
Summary: 01 藏在孤星
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship





	我深爱着一颗寂寞的星星

人类永远是向前的，从第一架飞船破天而出的那一刻，便不断探索宇宙的奥秘，最有可能性适合人类生存的星球开普勒-2026正被大刀阔斧地开辟中，中国航天也早已投入到本土规划，“银河计划”分为8支队伍，分别负责机械设备、后勤补给、材料运输、勘探检索、生化储备、行政监管、人文记录、武装力量。

地球早已不是人与自然和谐相处的境况，人类尽可能往高原迁徙，告别森林、告别白云，取之换来的只有寒冷和无边无尽的海，哪里还能分清楚大洲的轮廓，只能靠坚实的空中飞行器建立不同民族间的联系。

“嗨王一博，你等等我！”剑眉平头男孩儿在仓库里喊着，回声不断，但那人也不应他，头也不回自顾自的走。这里是“银河计划”基地蓝日的武器库，王一博则是8队武装力量05号队员，最擅长的便是使用带有核能弹引擎扫射装备，在酣畅淋漓下一个不留。而刚刚呼喊的男孩儿是和他从小一起玩儿大的铁哥们806号浴知。“你小子可真够意思，千辛万苦带你来找新宝贝，拿起来就走，我都没看一眼！”一对剑眉更向上立，但还是随着王一博小跑到他们的秘密训场，嘶，哈气在冰凉的机械上一呼一吸，狭长的双眼在指示灯的牵引下更加集中，睫毛停止颤动，石响也安静下来，只有擦边而落的枯叶在一旁说再见，1、2、3...“he——”长长后吸的氧气瞬间释放出来。“艹真他妈牛逼”，浴知干咽着嗓子吞吞的说出。王一博用指尖触摸着刚刚散发能量的炮口，舌尖不由自主的舔着嘴角，有一下没一下的笑着，“知，这宝贝以后肯定能用上”。

BX001，最新研制出的生化武器，白色机械壳，大小如同一颗鸡蛋，上面分别有三孔银灯和一个按钮，中间则呈镂空状，瞬间释放的能量使受击者瞬间分子化与空气融合，强大的冲击会让0.5米内所有事物变为真空静态。在一小时前，它还静静躺在武器库的禁箱里。

“哎我说这宝贝你也玩儿了，咱多会儿整回去，看这时间孙教授实验估计快结束了。”浴知双手捧着边端详边喃喃着，“噗，真无聊...”，一根尾巴草飞到旁边，王一博躺在草坪上看着逐渐转为深灰的天空。这是在蓝日的第六个月，同为22岁的他们或许从相识便积淀下这一切，二人的父亲是武装部队战友，潜移默化的家庭环境，对于军人信仰、武装威慑赋予了极大兴趣，王一博从小就身体素质、敏锐机能极高，入伍后，不管是模拟作战还是实打实干均为部队尖子，17岁便成为特种兵，而浴知同样，使他百战不败的自创战略方案和极为准确的狙击，继而成为王一博的最佳搭档。在特种部队的那些日子里，二人乐在其中，因为正好赶上“迁徙年”，不光要随时紧盯迁徙状态，还会时不时接收棘手任务，比如因地域抢夺而产生的国际矛盾，时常处于交火状态的边境，和恶人拉扯在生死之间，但王一博觉得爽极了，每每有新武器都要在阵前用出花样来。

后来随着高原环境平稳，日子也变得好过些，而他们则在重训中日复一日，直到某一天，部队开设了一项选拔比赛，好久没碰新鲜东西的王一博早就蠢蠢欲动，拉着浴知第一个报名，“走，是时候开玩儿了！”，第一关暗斗，其中模拟器不再是普通斗士而是比人类近大两倍的怪物。第二关永镜，全方位立体空间，脚下银色方块都漂浮空中，最后要找到出去的路。第三关知解，参赛者被送进复刻中心，其中所有的事物都是全新的，被赋予了不同的概念，外星人不足为奇，考验的是理性与感性，最难。

毫无悬念，他俩成功了。被带领到蓝日才知道这一切，而王一博脑子里只有一个字“酷”。但新星球的开发哪儿那么容易，一开始看着各种先进武器像狗崽崽一样直流口水，后来等呀等呀，这东西好是好，啥时候才能真用上，让他郁闷至极。

“报告长官，太空站传来最新消息，光年7号成功返回，传输器中的所有工作人员一切正常，这是返回报告请您过目”，科研干事在一旁激动地紧盯桌上的报告，一页一页的翻过只求一个结果，出发。近百年，克服时间的问题终于得已解决，“让各队准备，我们必须在太阳光斑稳定期结束之前赶到”。话落，其中两位干事紧紧拥抱起来。

“di di di——”植入手臂的芯片投射出队长的面容，“一博，叫上浴知到会议室集合”。一向和蔼体贴的队长这么严肃也是头一回见到，“走吧队长叫”。浴知不动，还在用扫描器细致的擦拭着闭合处，“那孙老头肯定看不出来，你不走我走了啊”。王一博斜瞄着这个在他心中不可或缺的憨憨老铁，假装挪步，“哎呀这不是防患于未然嘛，被发现咱俩又得给后勤部搬土豆”。王一博见他起身，便长扬而去。

浴知：“报告队长，武装力量队全员到齐”。

队长：“全体请坐，有一项重要事件通知各位，今日一早，从基地发出的光年7号成功返回，飞船全体工作人员也带着考究成果平安落地。”欢呼声此起彼伏，就连王一博也双眼透着光渴求队长赶紧说、继续说、别停！

队长：“很好，相信大家已经准备好了，通过报告讨论，我们5天后即刻出发，相关准备工作也会逐步落实，所以，大家要打起百分百的精神听指挥，完任务，不可松懈，我们不怕危险，只怕疏漏”。

此刻，王一博仿佛躺在柔软的云彩里，每一根神经像长了触角从每一个毛孔里爬出来，触摸着丝丝白色，“好爽”。浴知歪过脑袋看着他闭眼傻乐，脸上的小括号一抽一抽的，“哎哎哎，嘛呢？脑子里过片儿呢？”，王一博停下笑容拿舌头顶着右边脸，不回话，翻了个白眼继续看资料。

保护同事安全，守护传输器不被敌人攻击，星球勘探研究维护等等任务早就深深牢记在脑中，他们心里剩下的只有激动。“博，队长让咱们晚上和父母通个视频，哎呀，我妈绝对又要365度看一遍我”，浴知抓抓耳边的碎发撇嘴。王一博继续看着任务手册慢慢回应：“我就不打了”。

很快，出发的日子到了，10月的风与往常一样割的人刺痛，但抬眼在氤氲里能捕捉到淡淡的细光，轻便的电子纳米衣会随身体而自动变化，全息面罩薄薄的附于脸部，也可随表情肌肉张弛有度。听到倒计时的时候，王一博滚动了一下喉咙，心里默念“我来了！”

无尽的黑暗是在这段时间里常见的风景，所有人都按部就班地操作传输器设备，只有他俩赖在孙教授的空间室里不走，“哎呦喂，最好的孙帅锅，全队最厉害的科研大拿，再给我俩看看嘛～”，浴知双手撑脸立在实验台上眨着双眼。摆脱地球的死气沉沉，没想到在这通往希望的路上也这么寂寞难挨，只有近来孙教授的“星纪”让王一博还能保持兴奋，“星纪”是近些年蓝日探索各大星球所拍摄记录的影像，其中1类文件中的最为神秘，也是他们巡逻时不小心看到的。

一颗名为“红炙”的星球在屏幕上摇曳着，它离普勒-2026最近，但是很难靠近探测，表层缭绕的红色液体状不停喷射吸回，只要有物质不慎滑过，便会立马被吞噬进去，也不是没有尝试用过闪现仪，但同样闪到里面时信号便全无，它的存在时刻对人类开发的新星存在危险，不知道里面有什么或者是否会逐渐靠近？就那样暗暗地扩散红色幽光。

“真想亲眼看看”。王一博目光仍在黑暗的屏幕上盯着。  
孙教授看着俩小孩儿心里直觉的可爱：“会的，在我们接近新星时，传输器会减速，周围的一切你们都能看到，包括红炙”。

传输器完成值只差百分之二十，全黑的窗口忽然透出不知道什么颜色的光芒，王一博立刻向前冲去，宇宙不再是星星点点组成，有砂砾般石状线条，泡状群，水母须星穗，这都是从不同暗洞里发出的，安静的大厅只能听到咚咚咚的心跳声，马上要降落了。

“王一博，这是真的吗？太帅了头一次见！”，浴知的眼睛里反着奇特的光。警报器却在这美妙的时刻响起了。

“正在靠近，正在靠近”，传呼机频频释出声音。

“报告队长！是暗洞里的东西，不知道何时潜入机身下方”，一名前台科研同事对着监视器大喊着。

“8队注意，所有人准备击敌设备，801到806跟我上速碟。”所有人立刻就绪，前台获取目标位置，6架速碟从传输器中闪出。

王一博和浴知负责后攻位，“暗洞里的东西真狡猾，像逗我们似的，一会儿等它冒出来，必须猛轰”。浴知愤愤的声音从芯片传出。“等他出来我就用用咱们的宝贝”。王一博嘴巴向右一撇。

犹如银色毛发，“空“，听不到声响的能量瞬间打消两簇，瞬间它像被烧着了一样，不停扭曲的外冒，速碟一边躲避一边射击。“干死你”，王一博手指飞快在空屏上按出代码，金黄色硫网向其发射，很快被击退回洞中停滞下来。

“8队，8队，传输器已到安全范围，请速速返回。”6架速碟则统一按键准备闪回。

“靠这东西真狠，燃料都快被它耗尽了”，浴知擦着额头的汗。

“呼---”806号速碟突然自转起来。

“806，806请停止操作”。  
王一博瞬间警觉，迅速靠近806速碟，准备使用稳定栓帮浴知控制，但806依然没有停下来的意思，越转越快，还不回复指令。“不好，是暗洞里发出的余漩，中计了，队长你们快闪回，否则会全体失控，我连接806后一起闪！快走！”

当下没有别的办法，“805，806务必返回！”，队长说完便带领其他队员接连闪回，快速的旋转导致自身速碟也跟着转了起来，王一博毫不犹豫按了直输闪回键，并在空屏上打出“等我回来”发送至806。

颤抖旋转，红灯警示，王一博从兜里拿出BX001,看着那颗红炙，“宝贝儿，让它停一停”，插入发射口，闪烁在怜悯，红色液体“啵”的一下吸入了一个小小黑点。

一切都是红色的，红色的眼睛不解的看着躺在页石上的他，不停地用食指摩擦着嘴下的痣，“这到底是什么啊？”


End file.
